Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
If you have a topic for an upcoming song of the month vote, enter it here. Previous nominations can be viewed in the Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ • /2011/ • /2012/ Summer Belongs to You We can include songs from Summer Belongs To You episode: * I Believe We Can * J-Pop * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls * Bouncin' Around The World * City Of Love * Follow The Sun * Summer Belongs To You * The Ballad Of Kimpaloon * You're Wrong (cut from the episode originally) This was used for the October 2010 voting, but we may run it again if we have a good source for the You're Wrong song. Used for the August 2012 voting with the inclusion of "You're Wrong". Possible Poll What is your favorite song that was played during a montage? (Ex, Wettest Friend, Busted, Forever Summer, Quirky Worky Song, Rocketship to Space, etc.) Used for the January 2013 voting. This poll can be re-nominated in the future if additional montage songs are added. A couple of ideas What about doing ones for favorite holiday themed song (like from the Christmas and Holloween specials) or songs Vanessa sang. Digigirl02 Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot. 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) About Love/Romance How about songs that have to do with romance and/or love? *City of Love *Boat of Romance *Happy Evil Love Song *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Runnin' from Love IheartPnF 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Good People * Good People a.k.a. Little Hero * We're Going to War * The Beak * Perry the Platypus * Perry the Teenage Girl * Flying Fishmonger * Carl the Intern * Carl, Incognito * Robot Riot That's all. Where Doofenshmirtz is involved (Tying up Perry in jump rope (if Doof's excercise video is an allegory of "Ah! Perry the Platypus! How unexpected for you to burst in on my nefarious plans!", and then trapping Agent P), enslaving the Tri-State Area with a simple music video, preparing to defeat his brother, and meeting his 2nd Dimension counterpart.) Favourite Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. based song? Dance, Baby! My Name is Doof My Goody Two-Shoes Brother A Brand New Best Friend (And It's Me) What about Back in Gimmelshtump,Give Me Your Money Today and Impress My Professor? IheartPnF 02:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Used for the October 2012 voting. Travelling What about songs that have the characters trying to get to certain destinations? Just a thought. *Bouncin' Around the World *Not Knowing Where You're Going *Brand New Reality *Don't Look Down *Questing Song IheartPnF 02:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Used for the September 2012 voting. "Home on the Road" has been added to the list. Christmas Episode Songs How about a song from a christmas episodes? *Winter Vacation *What does he want? *That christmas feeling *I really don't hate christmas *Where did we go wrong? *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow *The Twelve days of Christmas *Thank you Santa *Danville for Niceness *Good King Wenceslas 10:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Used for the December 2012 voting We're Going to War I nominate We're Going to War for next month's song! -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 18:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Best Evil song? * Evil for Extra Credit * He's Eviler * We're Evil * Weaponry * Give Me Your Money Today Will put up more as I think of it. . . IheartPnF (talk) 10:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Used for the November 2012 voting. Best Vanessa/Olivia Olson Performance *Busted (a duet with Candace) *I'm Me *Not So Bad A Dad *The Dad-inator *''The Twelve Days of Christmas'' *The Christmas Song *''He's Eviler'' (chorus) *''That Christmas Feeling'' *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' (with Dan Povenmire) *''A Real Boy'' (chorus) *''I Walk Away'' *It's a New Year Rory sugar123's profile (talk) 15:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also It's a New Year, now that Season 4 has kicked off. I added it to the list to avoid confusion. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Timeshift Song How about favorite song from a time shift episode? *Zubada *The Way of the Platypus *A Questing We Will Go *Epic Monster Battle *Don't Look Down *Perry the Platypus (in a Fez) SunBeater3K (talk) 14:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Dude..." We could also do favorite song from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" (We did "favorite Love Händel song" once; "Robot Riot," not from that episode, won.) *History of Rock *Fabulous *Ain't Got Rhythm *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Music Makes Us Better Guest star song Another idea: Favorite song with a performance by a guest star/professional singer as themselves *Today is Gonna Be a Great Day (2nd verse in "Quantum Boogaloo") *Christmas is Starting Now *I Believe We Can *Kick it Up a Notch *Half a Day If there are any more, add them, but these are the ones I could find. SunBeater3K (talk) 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Montage redux If we do do the Montage poll again (being done this month - Jan '13), we can add... let's see: * Happy Evil Love Song * Hole in My Heart * Not So Bad a Dad And I'm sure a lot more. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ducky MoMo is My Friend as well. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also "My Nemesis," "When We Didn't Get Along," and "Be a Squirrel." There are a lot of these. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' *''Buildin' a Supercomputer'' *''Livin' in a Funhouse'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Home on the Road'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Breaking Out'' *''Ferb Latin'' *''The Way of the Platypus'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Going Deep into Your Mind'' *''Livin' in an Ant Society'' *''Cheesetopia'' *''Perrytronic'' *''S'Fall'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Be a Squirrel'' *''What Is This Thing?'' :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC)